Roleplay:Russia Invades Poland
thumb|300px|right|Russian Troops attacking Polish troops. 80,000 Russian troops march towards Polands Capitol. Currently 40,000 Polish troops are dead and 257 polish citizens are dead. Czar Benjamin Macmorgan announced " Russia is far too isolated from Europe. It is time we connect our self's to Europe permanently. Thus enabling larger trade and military alliances" All Polish Prisoners will become Serfs. Currently in Russia 10 million Peasants are Serfs, The Czar announced he is planning to build a glorious city in Poland once it is taken over, It will make Paris look normal. Current War Updates: *Russian Troops 10 miles from the capitol *Japans troops and Polish troops protect all major cities, 10,000 Swedish and 20,000 Japanese troops fight off the Russians. *50,000 Russian troops heading towards Major Cities *Russian navel fleets strike cities from the rivers. *The Czar ordered 40,000 Polish Prisoners to be taken back to Russia to rebuild the cities that were destroyed from the war against Spain *Currently 5,000 Polish citizens captured by Russian Forces *1,000 Russian troops killed in a skirmish outside of Saint Petersburg. *England intervenes and stops Russias progress for now. Diplomat sent to Poland to encourage John Macbatten to let go of Ukraine. *Ship Of The Lines guard all major Polish ports *Due to Macbatten's stubborness, England sends Spanish war prisoners, and captures Kiev. *Polish retake Kiev, but Spanish war prisoners launch attack on surrounding countryside. *Japanese forces are arriving on the Shores of Poland in order to defend their allies, Poland. *Singaporean war junks attack western shores of Japan, devastating at least five fishing villages, then retreat *Polish ships of the line reach the shores of several Russian cities and devestate them. *Polish shores are being guarded with mostly War Frigates *Hessian forces sink Polish war frigates, and bombard the coast *Polish soldiers fight Hessian forces for the beachs. *Polish forces take Ukraine and other major cites, and head to Russias capital. *Japanese forces landing on Russian Shores. *Spanish war prisoners burn most of Ukraine's farmland causing a HUE drop in supplies. *While Japanese forces are away, war junks from Singapore and India destroy most of Japan's eastern coast. *Ukranian forces attack the Spainsh while the Polish grenadiers attack St. Petersburg and march towards the castle. *Hessian and English forces march onto St. Petersburg, and wipe out Polish invaders. *Though they where whipped out, the city of St. Petersburg is nearly burned to ashes. *Polish send a smal group of ships, and gets polish civilans that russia capture and puts them back in Poland. *Before Polish transports can reach Poland, English war ships sink the transports, thus killing 50,000 Polish captives. *Japanese takes 100,000 captives *England frees most captives, and sinks the rest. *Singaporean war fleet disembarks and attacks Tokyo! *John Macbatten ask for peace. *Russia demands the surrender of John Macbatten or Russian forces will kill the 100,000 polish citizens. *Polish forces kill the 100,000 russians and Sweedish and Japanese force Russians out of poland. *Japan reinforces Poland incase of a counterattack. *800,000 Russian military units march towards Poland's Capitol burning everything in their path *500,000 Polish citizens killed. *Poland loses 1/3 of their military *Singaporean war fleet burns land south of Tokyo. *Polish forces pull a ceasefire for twelve hours. Russia celebrates. *English forces continue bombarding Japan, urging for a step down from war. *Japanese Royal Guard patroling Tokyo, 3 companies of Japanese Forces attacking English forces from the west. *England destroys forces, takes prisoners, and out of mercy, frees prisoners into the forests of Japan. *During the 12 hours the Polish forces regroup, get more ammo, weapons, and train Russian war prisoners for the Polish army. Category:Fan wars Category:Governments Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories